Corner
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Shane ditched Mitchie for a gorgeous blond. She went to investigate. But you never know what's coming round the corner ...


Corner

It was unexpected. How was I supposed to know this would happen? I wasn't.

If only we didn't get into that stupid fight then everything would still be perfect. It started back at around 8 in the morning.

I was up, being an early bird and was already sending a letter to my sister, something I did every morning before I set off for work. I worked at the local burger restaurant that my best friend Bella owned. She was a rich business women and I was a slave worker, serving burgers so ignorant and ill mannered people. I wanted to be a singer and my other best friend Shane was supposed to be helping me with that dream, seeing he was already half way there with working at his uncle's music camp.

My phone, an old make, had vibrated on the wooden desk that needed dusting next to me and I looked down to see I had a text from Shane. I smiled brightly. I was in love with Shane. Cheesy I know? But I only realised a couple of days ago, everything that happens between us and I finally realised I loved him. Of course I wasn't going to say anything because he has a girlfriend.

_Heyy :)_

_How're you this morning? I know your up, being an early bird 'n all. :P_

_Look, I was just texting to say that I don't think I'm going to be able to come tonight as I have to help work at the camp with my uncle. I'm so sorry, maybe tomorrow? Loveyouu xx_

I stared at the text in horror. We had planned to go to this party together for over a year now and I knew for a fact he didn't have to work because Brown, his uncle, was away and he was the only one who ever called Shane in. Oh and the other thing that annoys me? 'Loveyouu'. There's only one time he's ever said 'i love you' and that was in a text fight that we had and saying it any different would have just been stupid. I hadn't noticed the light tear that had fallen from my eye and ran down my red plump cheek. I didn't know what the hell had made this lone tear fall but I definitely wasn't one of those girls who cried every time her best friend cancelled. I didn't know what had caused it, but I knew that I didn't care.

_Hey,_

_I'm good thank you, you probably already know what I'm doing as I'm so predictable. Oh, but I thought Brown was away? No one else ever calls you in? So what's really happening? and yeah, if you don't have other plans. xx_

I hastily sent the reply and then finished typing my reply to Stephanie, my sister, before logging off and grabbing my dressing gown from the door. Slipping it on I slammed open the wooden door and ran down the stairs into the kitchen, stopping in the hall when I saw a picture of me and Shane standing up right smiling at each other. It was our favourite photo and we loved it. I sighed before walking into the kitchen. Pudding, my tabby cat, was sitting on the work top waiting for her breakfast. I picked her up gently, snuggling into her warm coat before placing her down and grabbing her bowl from the dish washer. Pouring in her breakfast from the cardboard packet I placed it in front of her, letting her munch away.

Running a hand through my greasy bed hair I grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and a triangle cheese before opening the back door, the cold air hitting me. I snuggled into my dressing gown tighter and placed the milk on the counter before trudging my way across the damp grass over to the kennels that held my two gorgeous dogs, a border collie and golden retriever. I opened the gate and walked into the small kitchen, preparing their breakfasts I placed the metal bowls on the counter and poured in the food, obviously waking them up because cries for attention came from the kennels. I laughed as I slipped the food under the wire gate and walked out the opposite door to the chicken coop.

My morning routine was very precise. I would get up, write to my sister, feed the cat, then the dogs, then the chickens and then the horses and goats. Once fed I would put the cat in her room for the day as she was not allowed outside with the chickens; she went out at night. I would then walk the dogs around the block and once returned I would put them back in their kennels to let them calm down and sleep. Then I would let the chickens out to rome the property, take the horses down to their fields and then let the goats in the outdoor pen. I would then clean all them out and then finally let the dogs out so they could come in house. Once all that was done I would normally set off for my one o clock college course of song writing and then go to my afternoon shift at work. Once done I went home and put all the animals to bed, walking the dogs and then I would write to my mum and then relax for the evening. Before reapeating it all again the next day. Great life.

* * *

I was sitting in class trying to find the inspiration to write a new song. Even though I knew it didn't just come from no where, it had to pop in my head. I looked out the window onto the fields and lakes the college had, tapping my pen against the wooden desk. Feeling a vibration in my pocket I reached for my phone to see I had a text from Bella.

_Hey :)_

_I know you told me that Shane was working but he's not. I just saw him go into Melissa's house. They're having a date tonight. :/ _

_I think we need to check it out. Get off work and come round mine straight after you've done the animals. Love you xx_

I couldn't believe that Shane had lied to me. More importantly, I couldn't believe he ditched me for _Melissa. _The blond slut from the year above. I typed a fast reply to Bella before ringing work and faking an illness. I never normally did that but this was something I had to do.

As the class ended I ran home as quickly as I could; the animals having to go to bed early for tonight.

* * *

It was 8 before I was ready and I was dressed in a black leather jacket, a printed top, my hair big and curly, tight denim jeans on and gorgeous red heels. I must say I looked gorgeous. I arrived at Bella's and we set off for the restaurant immediately. Scared in case we had already missed them.

After having arrived we realised that we hadn't booked a place and wouldn't get in.

"Damn! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Bella shouted and I covered her mouth.

"Shut up! Your too loud sometimes! Jeez. Look we'll just watch them through the windows okay?" I demanded, rolling my eyes at her loudness.

"Fine" She spat.

Crouching down we dipped below the plant, seeing as they were right in front of us. We watched them for two hours as they kissed and touched and ate. By the end I was just fed up. Standing up, I called Shane quickly, knowing that when Melissa looked up she would see me.

"Hey Mitch, sorry I can't talk. Doing some important stuff" He lied into the phone and Melissa laughed.

"Oh really? Well I never thought I'd say this _again,_ but you are NOT my best friend anymore! Your a lying cheat and a prick! Don't talk to me again! I hate you!" I screamed down the phone and at this moment I saw Shane flinch, like I was louder than I should have been. When Melissa looked at him confused at the loudness she flicked her eyes behind Shane's face and saw me glaring at her from the window. She gasped and pointed me out to him.

Looking at me in surprise he turned and got up.

"Run" I screeched as we ran down the street away from Shane who was now shouting my name. I turned the corner and collided with a lamp post.

"Shit" I screamed as I stopped running, my nose bursting with blood. Shane wrapped his arms around me and pushed me into the car that had turned up. His driver no doubt. Bella stood outside by herself.

"Er hello?" She laughed, knocking on the window. Shane ordered his driver to give her company and soon we looked outside to see them in a heated make out session. I sighed, rolling my deep brown eyes, she was always a stunner.

"Look" He started in a whisper. Holding my hands in his.

"Get off" I spat, tipping my head back as I held a tissue to my nose.

"No! Listen to me! It is not what it seems like" He insisted and I screamed.

"No! You are just like everyone else I've ever dated or been friends with. Your a liar and a cheat and I don't want you as my best friend anymore! I hate you!" I screamed.

From that moment on the only thing I remember was a giant screech, a crash, a bang and the car flying up into flames. We had been hit. And we had both died at that moment. It was the end of our lives. I just wished that instead of my last words being 'I hate you' they were 'I love you' because that was what I had been waiting to say my whole life.

If I was alive again, my wish would be to tell Shane that I was in love with him. Now it's too late. Because we're both dead. You just never know what's coming round the corner. Literally ...


End file.
